Blow the candles out
by Coffee Cups and Bow Ties
Summary: This is my first fic I have written. It is just a bit off fluff but it is extremely cute and adorable!  I do not own Glee. If I did then there would be constant Klaine sex and make out sessions.


"Kurt! Kurt!"  
>Kurt's eyes snapped open urgently at the sound of the treble tone's voice, raising in volume slightly after each call of his name. It felt so right when Blaine called his name; it was like it was meant to be.<br>"Kurt" he called again, even louder this time. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Blaine mumbled a little smirk on his face. A knot tightens as Blaine spoke. He's using that 'I know the answer but I'm going to ask anyway voice that always did wonders to Kurt. It was a miracle that Kurt was still standing up. Last time Blaine used that voice, an electrifying twinge went through his whole body, causing his to fall the floor. Kurt tried to convince him that he had just stubbed his toe, but Blaine seemed sceptical.  
>Kurt opened his mouth to respond to Blaine' question, but for the first time in his life, he has got nothing to say. All Kurt can think about is how the Dalton dress shirt fitted perfectly around Blaine's perfectly toned arms and how the really skinny jeans he had just slipped on showed off the wonder that was Blaine's ass. Stop that, thought Kurt. Blaine is a friend! He is an incredibly hot and gay one, but-. A blush crept up Kurt's neck as he brushed these thoughts aside. Come on Kurt, he thought, he is just a friend. He is not interested. Just get over yourself. But oh, Blaine was running his fingers through his tousled curly hair. Kurt's stomach was doing cartwheels. Oh God, Blaine knows how much that turns me on. Just keep on breathing Kurt and pretend that the man of your dreams isn't in your bedroom wearing the tightest jeans imaginable whilst messing with his hair. For once, Blaine's hair was not a helmet of hair gel. His curls hung loosely around his angular structured face. Kurt wanted to sink his long fingers into Blaine's curls and drag his face down to his, their lips level with each other.<br>Kurt let go of his breath which, until now, he did not realise he was holding in. He looked up at Blaine who was still waiting for an answer, ones of his triangular eyebrows raised slightly.  
>"I'm sorry-"Kurt managed before he had to break to take another breath. This boy was going to be the death of him. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all". Blaine, who was at this point was standing up with two cups of coffee in his hands, placed the coffee on Kurt's desk and sat down besides Kurt.<br>"Is there anything I can help you with?" Blaine asked, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt gasped a little at the touch, but Blaine did not seem to notice. What could he respond? thought Kurt. Blaine was the thing that was always on his mind, the big dark cloud over his head that followed him everywhere. He was in love with his best friend, and Blaine was completely clueless. Was there anything Blaine could do? Before he had time to think of an answer, Kurt shrieked  
>"Not on the desk!" Bewildered, Blaine lifted the two cups, still piping hot, off the desk and into their hands. Their hands brushed when Blaine handed Kurt his coffee. Their hands lingered in that position, eyes connected in an intense stare before Blaine broke the moment with an awkward cough, and went to swab the rings that had formed on the surface of Kurt's desk.<br>There, is that enough proof for you that he is not interested, Kurt thought. Stupid boy, get a grip on reality.

As he said goodbye to Kurt for the last time tonight, he wrapped his arms around the fragile boy and gave him a hug. What started as just a casual man hug grew into something much longer and closer. Blaine could feel every detail of Kurt's torso through his shirt. He noticed how Kurt's muscles strained the sleeves of his shirt, and wondered if he had been working out. An image of Kurt in short shorts and a sweat soaked vest top materialized in Blaine's mind. The wetness of Kurt's top clung to his figure perfectly and the shorts were so tight Blaine could see the outline of his-

Just then, Blaine realised a bead of sweat was slowly making its way down his face, and he pulled out of the tight embrace, patted Kurt on the back and made his way swiftly to his car. He was so thankful for the darkness of the sky right now. If it was still light then Kurt might have noticed the tent in the groin of his trousers, and that could get awkward. With all that has happened with Karofsky, the last thing Kurt needed was a boyfriend. Blaine was his mentor. He was the one who was there for Kurt if he ever needed a friend to laugh with or a shoulder to cry on. The thought of Kurt's head on his shoulder turned him on even more. Besides, Kurt was obviously not interested in Blaine in that way. A while back, Kurt told Blaine that it made him go crazy when boys ran their fingers through their hair. That evening, Blaine did exactly that several times, and Kurt didn't flinch once. Blaine found it so blindingly obvious that Kurt did not feel the same was as he did. Yet he couldn't help fleeting his mind back to the coffee cup moment. The way their eyes connected with such power and lust. The way Blaine swore he saw Kurt's eyes dilate. The way Kurt's hands are usually so soft, but at that moment they were all clammy. It was a perfect moment, quite possibly the most intimate moment they have ever shared, and then Blaine went and fucked it up by breaking the silence. Now, that was quite possibly the _only_ intimate moment they will ever share. All thanks to you Blaine.

Blaine revved the engine and started the long, monotonous drive home.

Kurt walked back inside, shutting the door behind him. The rain was now heavy, crashing against the windows noisily. Even with all the noise, Kurt could still hear his heart beating in triple time, his body shaking uncontrollably. He leant his back against the big wooden door, the coldness sending a shiver down his spine. Kurt looked back on the night they had just shared. All the smiles. All the laughs. All the touches. His mind raced back to that final embrace they shared before Blaine made a hasty exit. Did he just imagine the look Blaine gave him that practically burnt a hole through his skin? Or the way his breath came out all short and sharp when he tried to say goodbye. Kurt smiled to himself, his back still against the door. Blaine is always cutest when he has got nothing else to say, which for Blaine was quite rare. So why was he struggling for words tonight? Kurt thoughts, biting his lower lip. One part of him wanted to step back, the other part, the more dominant part wanted to see where this would lead. He wiped his hands briskly down the sides of his jeans leaving a trail of sweat behind him. Stop getting so worked up, thought Kurt, it was probably nothing. But the word 'probably' was fixated in his head, and no matter how hard he tried to shake it out, it stayed segmented there, until Kurt opened his mind up to the thought. What if it was _something_? What if it was something about _him_? Kurt's head started to wurr as floods of thoughts barged into his head, and he began to feel himself getting light headed. He sunk down onto the wooden floor, the coldness giving him another shock to the system. His slammed the back of his head on the door, hoping it would help him see sense. It didn't. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his yellow parker off the rail, opened the door and ran out of the door before he had even got an arm in his sleeve. A great gust of wind greeted him as he stepped outside, as hard as a brick wall. It took all his core strength to stay standing upright. The thunder above him repeated its angry roar, and the falling rain was hitting hard down on what _was _his perfectly styled quiff. He jumped into his car and slotted the key in place. The car came to life and Kurt sped out of his driveway without a care in the world. Nothing was getting in the way of him and the truth tonight. Absolutely nothing.

Blaine hummed along to 'raise your glass' as it blasted out of his radio speakers, more crackles of disturbance than usual. Damn this fricken' weather, it is so unpredictable. He brushed the negative thoughts aside and carried on humming, trying to remember his harmony. After all, Regional's was in two weeks and he wanted the Warbler's performance to be perfect. He loved the song and couldn't bare the thought of not doing it justice. The lyrics rolled over and over in his head, but whatever he did, the image of Kurt's smile spreading gracefully across his face kept on creeping back into his mind. That smile he knew and loved too much. He was indulging in that thought when he noticed a car behind him flashing its lights at him. At first, Blaine just ignored it, but when the flashing continued, he was intrigued to find out what the hell was going on. Maybe something is wrong with my car, he thought. Blaine noted a space at the side of the road and tentatively pulled into it, all fight or flight instincts disappeared from his thoughts. Anxiously, he opened his car door and stepped out, leaving the engine on, droning a comforting little tune. He was blinded by the head lights of the car that had pulled into the space behind him. He wondered what was happening until he heard footsteps running towards him, getting louder and louder as the owner of the feet came closer. Before he knew it, he was being pinned down onto the bonnet of the car with such force that he could tell his hips would be bruised the next morning. He tried to squirm away, but the man who was holding him down was too strong to fight with. He raised his head slowly to try and make out the face of the man. He had to take a double take when he saw the man above him was Kurt. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly under his grip. "Kurt, you gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" he began, trying to keep his voice under control as Kurt closed the gap between them. He was much closer than expected and the change in mood was instantaneous.  
>"Blaine-" Kurt said hesitantly. He was wearing that face that Blaine had never been able to read. "Blaine-" he said again, his voice more husky this time. Blaine could feel his stomach getting jittery and his breathing becoming forced, but he urged himself to keep quiet and focused on Kurt's beautiful, full lips and what they were saying. "It is vital you answer my question as honestly as possible, whatever the answer turns out to be". A lump formed in Blaine's throat and all he could give was a pathetic little nod.<p>

Blaine could smell the scent of Este Lauder perfume on Kurt's clothes. He knew for a fact that Este Lauder used to be Kurt's mothers favourite perfume, and he only wore it when he needed the courage that came with her presence.  
>"Now" Kurt said seriously, "In all honesty, do you feel the same way I do about-" Kurt paused for a minute, thinking about the right words to choose. Blaine could almost see cogs and screws in his brain moving in double time. Kurt finally managed open his beautiful, lush lips that were just crying to be kissed, and stuttered "-about <em>us<em>?" The way Kurt referred to the two of them as 'us' made his eyes begin to prick as he tried to hold back the tears he so badly wanted to let out.  
>"Um-" he began, not sure where to start. Of course he felt the same as Kurt did, that is if Kurt had the urge to rip off their clothes every time they made eye contact. Maybe Kurt wouldn't appreciate that kind of honesty quite yet, thought Blaine, and settled on forcing out the words "I don't know how you feel about <em>us-"<em> Blaine struggled, "So I can't tell whether you feel the same as I do." Blaine chuckled to himself. How he loved watching Kurt squirm, it was his most adorable state of being. Besides, Blaine wanted to play hard to get, it was so much fun. Blaine felt a sharp jolt in his rib cage, which he discovered was Kurt's elbow.  
>"Ugh, you are such a tease. Now get on with it". The cheeky lilt in his voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and a shiver went down his spine. God, this boy was going to be the death of him, thought Blaine.<br>"I can't remember the time or place, or what you were wearing; it's unclear about when I fell in love with you, all I know it was the best convocation that I've ever had." Kurt stared at him for a long time, a smile in his eyes. No, his whole face was a smile. A beautiful bright smile that made everything else around them irrelevant. Blaine promised himself he would never again call a starry night beautiful as now he had the most beautiful star of all locked in his arms.  
>Kurt gave out a muffled giggle before saying "I can't believe you just used New Found Glory lyrics to confess your love to me. You are usually so top 40."<br>"You bring out the weirdness in me" he said, and directed a wink in Kurt's direction.  
>"Charming Blaine, really, you do know how to get a guy to fall for you". Blaine's reply was barely audible, but as soon as Kurt heard it he took the final step and with that their lips were locked into one another's, moving in a slow rhythm. Kurt edged one of his hands down to Blaine's lower back, his hand fisted in his shirt, the other entwined in his messy curls, which were now dripping wet from the masses of rain pelting down from the sky. Time didn't just stop, but it ceased to exist as Blaine's tongue slipped tentatively down Kurt's throat, then with more enthusiasm as Kurt widened his mouth. Blaine felt nothing except from Kurt's soft lips pressing gently against his own. It felt like there was nothing else in the street they were standing in apart from the two of them. He did not care that his clothes were soaked through and he way shivering uncontrollably. It just gave him another excuse to cuddle closer into the taller man. He pulled the boy closer, deepening the kiss. Blaine moaned at the pleasurable friction being created between the two of them as they rocked back and forth, trying to engulf as much as the others body heat as possible. This is perfect; I just want to stay like this forever, thought Blaine. The sound of Kurt's heart pounding against his rib cage reminded Blaine that this was not a dream, and that he was on a random street in the middle of Lima, kissing the man he loved. Blaine pulled away, causing the world to come back into focus. A smile graced across Kurt's delicate lips, letting out a loud breath that he had obviously been holding in. The two boys stepped back from each other and silence hung between them for a few seconds. Blaine couldn't force his eyes up to meet Kurt's, afraid of so many things, mainly rejection. It wasn't until he heard Kurt's ringing laugh that Blaine looked up in confusion, wondering what could possibly be funny enough to make him laugh at a time like this. Blaine looked up into Kurt's now very dark eyes, and worked his own eyes down the length of Kurt's body, and back up. He too was now laughing at their crumpled clothes and swollen kiss bitten lips. His hands flew up to his bruised lips, remembering how Kurt tasted of coffee and peppermint.<br>"Wow-" whispered Kurt, and before he could say any more, he felt Blaine's warm cheeks pressed up against his own. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair behind his ear before whispering into it "Would it be incredibly cliché if I kissed you again" Kurt let out a strained laugh before replying "Blaine freakin' Warbler, of course it would-" He paused. "But don't let it stop you". Blaine smiled before leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss sealed so many unspoken words like adoration, love and forever.


End file.
